


Four Times Jane Denied, and Once Loki Told the Truth

by Imogen74



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 04:49:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3882910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imogen74/pseuds/Imogen74
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They are engaged in a torrid affair...but will Jane admit it? Mature-to-explicit Lokane.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four Times Jane Denied, and Once Loki Told the Truth

Telling the truth was never something Loki enjoyed doing. 

So, there’s that.

“Oh god Loki…don’t stop…” Jane was beneath him, and looking at him with a yearning he so enjoyed seeing in her. 

“Like that, Jane?” he reached down and massaged her clitoris. and her orgasm gushed freely from her. Her fluids were plentiful, and caused his immediate rejoinder. 

He panted, took her nipple in his mouth, suckled a moment (it being particularly sensitive, since she had just come), and rolled off of her. 

Asgard was in high summer, and though it wasn't as hot, generally speaking, it was still hot enough to know that it was summer. 

Hot enough to stay as clothes-free as possible.

Which was how this had started…

Jane had been in Asgard for about three months, and had steadily felt as if she had worn out her welcome. She decided it was time to go home.

She hadn’t noticed just how close she and Loki had become. Perhaps because she had repeatedly denied it…

“We aren’t anything more than friends, Thor,” she told him, while secretly thinking about where Loki was…(that was the first time)…

She ran to the garden that evening, right after the denial (emphatic and sweet, too saccharine for her taste, really), looking for Loki.

The moon hung low in Asgard’s sky. It was impressive and bright. 

Jane’s eyes darted around the garden…she knew he had to be there…

Perhaps she was mistaken. 

No sooner had the nightingale began her song…the tiny insects began their sweep of the low blooms…

…that she felt his touch on her waist. 

And Jane sighed her relief. “I thought that perhaps I had missed you.”

He turned her around to face him. He bent his face to hers, and claimed her mouth.

Jane moaned in response, and pulled him close, opening his lips with her own…she slid her tongue inside and tasted his essence…

…and before long, he had her against a tree. She pulled away for only a second…”Loki…”

“Jane?” his hands roamed down her torso.

“What are we doing?”   
“If I need to tell you, then I’m not doing it properly,” and he tore her bodice in half. “Is it clear now?” His hands caressed her breasts, pinching her nipples…”It is too warm for such vestments Jane. From this point on, I will not see you unless you are without restrictive clothing.”

Her answer was a searing kiss.

He hoisted her up, tore her undergarments from her hips and tossed them aside. He leaned into her, and then pulled away a touch to look at her. “I want to see your expression…savor it, as I claim you…” and he thrust his arousal inside of her own.

And her eyes squinted in pleasure, and she let out an audible moan.

This pleased him.

He began to move, and Jane hung on for dear life. 

He plunged further in, and her back smacked against the tree. “You are mine, Jane Foster. Say it.”

“I’m yours.”

“Say my name, say “Loki, I am yours.”

She looked at him, and the pulsing sensation betwixt her legs, in her very core, demanded that she obey. “Loki…I’m yours.”

His thrusts became slightly erratic, lost as he was in her wet arousal, and Jane could not stave off her own climax any longer…

They cried in unison, and Jane unwrapped herself from him. 

Jane looked at her torn dress, then went to wrap it closer. 

“I should punish you for that,” he said.

“For what?”

“For trying to cover yourself,” he sat on the ground. “I told you. I don't want to see you unless you are naked. From this point forward.”  
“But Loki…” she laughed. “There are people around…you’re joking.”  “It is nightfall, Jane. Hush your insolence. No one will see you…” he waved his hand, and her dress was mended.

She smiled at him. 

 

Two days later, Jane was in her rooms, avoiding Thor and Odin, and even Frigga…and she hadn’t seen Loki since that night.

There was a knock at the door. 

Jane went to answer it, and the Queen stood opposite. “Good evening, Jane. I was wondering, were you in earnest when you mentioned going back to Midgard tomorrow week? Thor would love for you to linger a bit longer.”

“Oh yes. I need to be getting home…”(that was the second time)…

The good Queen nodded and left her.

And Jane started a fire, and sat down at it.

She must have drifted, for she started when a noise was heard at her door…a knock, no doubt.

She rose from her station, and turned, and there he was. “I told you, Jane. No clothes,” he waved his hand, and off the offending garments went. 

“Loki…” Jane blushed.

He went to her, and stood right in front of her, placing a fingertip to her mouth. He shook his head.   His finger traced her jawline, down her neck, over her breast, lingering a bit at her nipple (she shook), over her stomach, and down to her core. He slipped it inside of her. 

Jane grabbed onto his shoulders to steady herself. And he massaged her sex, eliciting her fluid…Jane groaned.

He extracted his finger, and lifted her to the bed. 

His own clothes were gone. 

Jane laid on her back, Loki was hovering above her…”You are a lovely specimen, Jane Foster,” he whispered.

And wasting no time, he caressed her stomach with his tongue, down he went, until he reached her sex, and licked it teasingly. Jane protested. Loki laughed, turned it to a hum, and went in. Jane cried out as over and over he kissed, sucked, nuzzled her core. She clung to the sheets for purchase…

And she came…and he smiled.

And he reared up, glaring at her.

“When I visit you, Jane Foster, there is to be no clothing of any sort. Understood?”

“Yes,” she replied, not meekly.

“No clothes…and you are to be ready for me…though I do not want you touching yourself when you anticipate my presence. I want to be the one to touch you…”

She smiled. “But…what if you’re not coming? What if, like yesterday, you were nowhere, and I wanted you? What then?”

His eyes flickered shut, as this was an intoxicating thought for him. “On those occasions,” he muttered, his voice was weaker than he expected. “You may touch yourself.”  “And how will I know?” she took his straining cock in her hand. 

“If I’m coming? I should think that obvious,” he curled a smirk.

“No,” she took her hand away. “I mean…how will I know you will visit?”

“I will leave a black rose on your chair by the fire,” he took her hand and placed it back on his arousal. “You should be prepared that night.”

Jane nodded, and took him in her mouth.

Since he was kneeling, he nearly fell over…he grabbed a handful of her hair…”Jane Jane Jane…what is the rapturous opiate you offer?” and at that, he did fall onto the bed, issuing a loud groan. “No,” after a moment. “No…I need to be inside of you…”

But Jane took charge, and climbed on top of him, fitting him inside of her…she began to rock. His hands went up to her breasts, he sat up, and took her nipple into his mouth…and Jane’s head went back, as her rocking became more steady, strong and quick. He grabbed her bottom, squeezing it, and fell back. “My gods, Jane…” he came, and Jane riding it out, took his hand and guided it to her throbbing clit for her relief. 

He smiled at her. 

 

It had been a week, and Jane was walking with Thor down the passage to her chamber. 

“I know that there is no hope for us, but tell me…was there ever a chance?”

Jane opened her door, and her eyes went, as they had all week, to the chair by the fire…

…and there it was, at long last.

The black rose.

Her breath caught.

“Jane?”

“What?” she said abruptly.

“I asked if there was ever any chance for us?”

“Ummm…” 

“Are you alright?”

“Yep,” and she went to the chair, took up the rose, and covertly placed it inside a drawer.

“Is there something going on? Something that I should know about?”

“No,” (that was the third time).

“Dearest Jane…how I wish I could have made you happy…” and he kissed her forehead. “When will you be going home to Midgard?”

“Ah…I dunno,” that was the truth.

The Thunderer smiled, and turned, leaving her in her chambers. 

Jane quickly bathed, took the rose out of its hiding place, and sat in the chair sans clothing, where the rose had been an hour before.

She sat there, naked, for quite a while…

“Was there?”

Jane turned to see Loki standing by her bed. 

“What?”

“Was there?” he sounded irritated.

“Was there what?” she stood, confusion etched on her features. 

“Was there a chance for you and Thor?”

“You heard that?” she whispered.

He cocked a brow. 

“No.”

“You are mine.”

She nodded.

He went over to her, grabbed her, and kissed her deeply. He led her to the bed, turned her around, and before Jane knew what was happening, he entered her from behind. 

“You,” thrust. “Are,” again. “Mine,” pounding himself deep inside of her. “No one but me shall ever be inside of you again…” he thrust harder, and Jane, tried to keep up, but her elbows buckled, and she fell on the bed. “You are mine to enjoy…” again. “Mine to savor,” once more. “He shall never touch you…he shall not deign to even innocently kiss your forehead…” and now he was grasping her ass, and he came. 

He was panting hard.

Jane stood up.

She turned to him. “What the fuck was that?”

He had a look of horror on his face. “I…”

“What was that, Loki?”

“He was here…”

“So? This is all fine and good…but that wasn't love making. That was barely sex. That was…animalistic.”

He looked at her. “Do we make love, Jane?”

She stared at him. 

“Do you love me, Jane?” he whispered.

“I don’t know! What is this thing? We fuck…you disappear…we fuck…you disappear. I have no idea what is going on! Are we even in a relationship, or are you just trying to get back at Thor?”

“You didn't answer my question,” he waved his hand, and they were both clothed again. 

“I…” she paused. He had hurt her. “No. I don't love you,” (that was the fourth time).

He stared at her, she stared back. 

 

“Well, Jane. It will be something, you not being here,” Thor was walking her to Heimdall.  
“Yeah,” she muttered.

“Is everything alright?”

“Fine.”

“She isn’t,” said his voice.

Jane looked, and Loki was standing in the entrance to Heimdall’s watch room.

“Loki! Come to see Jane off?”

“I have not,” he replied, and looked at Jane.

“No? Well, she’s leaving.”

“Is that so, Jane?”

“Yeah,” she croaked.

Thor stopped and looked at his brother, and then Jane. 

Loki was staring at her, she was staring at the ground. 

“What’s going on, here?” Thor demanded. 

“On?” and Loki walked toward them, and began to circle Jane. “Shall I tell him, since you were too cowardly?”

Jane shrugged. It didn't matter now. 

“Tsk tsk Jane Foster. Lies do not become you…”  “Loki…” Thor warned.

“We have been having an affair,” he abruptly said.

“What?”

“Oh, yes…and a torrid one at that.”  “Jane?” 

She looked at Thor, the truth of Loki’s words etched in her face. 

“And she loves me,” the words emerged from the mischief maker’s mouth, and they were desperate, they were baseless…(and they were the truth)

“It’s true,” Jane said, and she turned and ran to the palace, only because she was too frightened to navigate the BiFrost alone.

She ran and ran, not knowing where she was going…not caring.

God, she loved him. 

They fit.

He made sense to her (she wouldn't admit what that potentially meant for her).

She made sense to him (nor this tidbit, either).

And he was wonderful, in his own, twisted way…

“Jane…” when she had stopped running.

She stopped, and covered her face with her hands. 

“Do you love me?”

“So much…” she said.

And she felt her fingers being pulled from her face. 

And Loki was there, looking at her. 

“I love you, Jane Foster.”

And they smiled.


End file.
